Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War
This war began soon after the Bat—Raven War came to a close, and ended when the Ice Hunters defeated the Crawler Empire, thus beginning the Crawler—Ice Hunter War. Catalysts * The Bats draining the Chi from Mount Cavora. * Bliston and Scorm uniting their armies to take over more territory. * The inland tribes running low on chi. *On The Forgotten’s side of things; Black Overwatch (soon-to-be Combine) capturing prime members in the inlands and Scorponok exterminating remaining Forgotten in the Outlands. Goals Chima Alliance * Steal the Chi back from the Crawler Empire. * Prevent the Crawlers from taking inland territory. * Secure safety and unity from this unidentified threat. Crawler Empire * Conquer more territory so they can live outside the dangerous Outlands. * Fight any inland animals who don't let them claim the territory. * "Share" valued Chi and live peacefully among the others. Rhino Monarchy * Prevent their territory from falling to the Crawlers. * Get the Lions to help defend Rhino HQ. Putin's Rhinos * Overthrow the Rhino Monarchy. * Take over The Rhino Tribe. * Ally the rhinos with the Crawler Empire. * Share their territory with the Crawlers. The Forgotten *Disrupt royal Scorpion Monarchy. *Capture Prince Scorpio. *Raid Combine Nexus and destroy Combine Chi Reactor. *Infiltrate Citadel with Scorden Freeman. *Ally with Chima Alliance and defeat the Crawler Empire. *Protect Chima from all enemy threats. The Combine *Annex all of Chima under their rule. *Trick the Crawler Empire into thinking they're their allies (the Combine was formerly the Scorpions' half of the Black Overwatch). *Siphon all chi and natural resources in Chima. *Oppress and “integrate” Chimians into their society. *Further Admin Breen’s Influence in the Outlands. *Stop The Uprising (this horribly failed). Gorillas * Secure unclaimed land. * Secure Southern Great Desert. * Secure Bear lands. * Rebuild the former Raven HQ. * Crush the Crawler Empire. * Turn the Crawler Empire into a democracy. Results * Great Desert claimed by the Crawler Empire. * Bear territory claimed by the Crawlers. * Bear Cave destroyed. * Blitz Bridger defeated. * Prince Scorpio and King Scorm captured by the Lions, the latter being eventually assassinated by A Crowbar. * Scorpix took over the Scorpion Tribe, created the Republic of the Claw (confidentially). * Scorpix and Scortica Breen in contest for control of the tribe (indirectly). * Craunus Maximus and Calloran Fen appointed as Scorpix' successors (confidentially). * North-west Great Desert given to the Rhinos by the Crawlers following a peace treaty. * South-West Great Desert in Gorilla hands. * King Bliston betrayed and captured by Gorillas, but later rescued by Scorponok. Battles Major Battles * First Battle of Bear Territory—Combatants: Bats, Scorpions, Bears. * Battle of Rhino Territory—Combatants: Crawler Bats, Crawler Scorpions, Royal Rhinos, Lions, Gorillas, Putin's Rhinos, Forgotten, Ravens (working for the Forgotten). * Battle of The Iron Mountains—Combatants: Scorpions, Ravens, Vultures. *The Uprising—Combatants: Combine, Resistance, Crawler Empire (Team Stinger), Bears (Under the helm of Wojtek.) *Battle of Black Fang Mountain—Combatants: Gorillas, Bats, Icebears. Minor Battles * Second Battle of Bear/Crawler Territory—Combatants: Crawler Bats, Crawler Scorpions, Lions, Forgotten. * Third Battle of Bear/Crawler Territory—Combatants: Bats, Scorpions, Crocodiles, Bears, Lions. * 1st Battle of Lighthouse Point—Combatants: Combine Scorpions and Spiders, Forgotten arachnids and Lions. (Outcome: Forgotten Victory) * 2nd Battle of Lighthouse Point—Combatants: Forgotten, Combine Scorpions and Spiders. (Outcome: Combine Capitulation) * Battle of the West Sea—Combatants: Crawler Crocs, Forgotten Crocs. (Outcome: Crawler Crocs) * Battle of Gorilla HQ—Combatants: Eagles, Gorillas. * Siege of Casablanche—Combatants: Eagles, Gorillas, Bears. (Outcome: Stalemate, treaty signed) Summary (Excerpted from Bliston's page.) Battle of Bear HQ The bat and scorpion armies moved southwest to takover the bear forest. When they approached the Bear Cave, Bliston told Blitz Bridger that the land would belong to the Crawler empire, and that the bears could either fight back or retreat. Bliston said that either choice would be honorable. When Blitz chose to stay and fight, Bliston and Scorm moved forward with their attack. Since the Bears were deprived of chi like the other inland tribes, the Crawler Empire was winning the battle, and any bears either retreated or were defeated. While there, Bliston received secret radio messages from a rhino known as Putin, who asked for the Crawler Empire's help in taking over the Rhino tribe. He also informed Bliston that the rhinos would join the Crawler Empire after he took them over. Bliston agreed to this deal, and awaited more messages. Bliston then continued fighting the bears. However, Bliston had to leave to personally negotiate with the gorillas. Negotiations with Gorbav Bliston flew to Gorilla HQ with two bats piloting Wing Strikers. There, he explained to gorilla leader Gorbav that, unlike the scorpions, the bats figured out that the gorillas had dropped the chi into the gorge that had evolved the Outland tribes. As such, Bliston told Gorbav that the Crawlers would not takeover gorilla territory, as long as the gorillas didn't attack them. Bliston apologized on behalf of Scorm, due to Scorm's earlier behavior when "negotiating" with gorillas, and promised to deliver a small but substantial amount of chi to the gorilla jungle. He and Gorbav shook hands, and the deal was sealed. Fall of the Bear Cave Bliston returned to the former bear forest (now the Crawler Empire's forest) in time to see the bear cave be destroyed from the inside. After the cave fell, Bliston flew down and asked Scorpix what had happened. Scorpix explained that he'd been fighting Blitz inside the cave, but he was blasted out while Blitz fought ten scorpion soldiers, and that the weight of the scorpion tank being slammed against the wall must've made the the cave collapse. Bliston wondered weather Blitz was alive or deceased. As the remaining bears retreated to their new HQ Blitz Base, the Crawler Empire took over the unclaimed land to the West of the forest; since no one owned the land, it was immediately claimed by the Crawlers. As Bliston oversaw construction projects in his empire's new territory, he received more messages from Putin, updating him on the current state of the situation at Rhino HQ. Battle of Rhino Territory Soon, Bliston (who had returned to Black Fang Mountain) received the awaited message from Putin, informing him that the lion army had mobilized in Rhino territory. Bliston said that he would gather three of The 4 Supreme Crawler Commanders (Barney, Brakket, and Scorpix), and they'd lead the Crawler Empire on the front lines. Bliston did just that, and after regrouping in the desert, the bat and scorpion armies moved out to Rhino territory, after the lions had stationed themselves there. Little did Putin know, the invasion was actually orchestrated by Bliston to distract and weaken the Lion Army while he prepared to annex Eagle territory into the Crawler Empire. The invasion also served to prove or disprove the competency and loyalty of Barney's Black Overwatch forces. During the battle, Bliston received a message from Putin informing him of the failure of the rhino rebellion, but Bliston revealed that the attack was a diversion before the empire claimed its true target, and that Putin was a pawn in Bliston's plan. Bliston eventually had Scorpix and Brakket take the bat and scorpion armies out of the battle so they could go to Eagle territory. While Forgotten forces joined the inland armies in fighting Black Overwatch, Bliston received a letter from Rhino Queen Rixia Rolex asking for peace. Bliston sent back an agreement letter. In the letter, he informed the queen that he would extract Black Overwatch from the territory if they proved themselves by surviving the next few hours. When this happened, Bliston told Barney via hologram that Black Overwatch had passed the test, and ordered them to leave, ending the battle of Rhino HQ. Bliston also secretly ordered Barney to form a blockade around eagle territory. Great Walls in the Great Desert Following the Gorillas joining the war, the rhino monarchy decided to have some fun. They claimed that ancient rhino tunnels lead into the northern half of the Great Desert, and so the Crawlers agreed to let them have the northwest corner of that region. The Rhinos then started building a massive wall with turrets and anti-aircraft on the west, bordering The Great Forest. They also found gold and lithium to sure up their deposits. Gorilla walls The Gorillas secured the unclaimed south-sest Desert area, and started building a massive wall there as well. They also built a bunch of turrets and set up 800 automatic anti-air defenses. They developed an effective system of water supply, with them drilling for water and supplying the wall and all the newly built forts by pipes and railroad. Crawler walls The Crawlers, not willing to be out done by the gorillas and rhinos, started to fortify every single one of their cities in the great desert. The walls around their cities were eventually extended to a whopping 30 feet tall and 10 feet thick, and they heavily weaponized defenses with hundreds of anti-air turrets on the walls and in the cities, along with putting mine fields around their land. They also created a giant bridge across The Gorge of Eternal Depth called the Outland Gate Bridge. This secured their hold over all visible entrances to the Outland Mountains and the jungle beyond, and enabled trade between the southern Crawler cities, the smaller northern cities, and the Rhino towns. Blockade of Eagle Territory After the battle of Rhino land, the Crawler armies arrived at their true target, Eagle territory, and annexed it into the Crawler Empire. It became a shared land between the eagles, bats, and scorpions. Any eagles were free to come and go, but a blockade was formed by the Crawler armies to prevent any other inland tribes from attacking. At some point, crocodiles arrived to negotiate with Bliston, allying the Croc Tribe with the Crawlers, while gorillas arrived to negotiate with Grand Admiral Balthazar. Lycor snuck through the blockade and into the spire to assassinate Scorpix and weaken the Crawler Empire's leadership. Lycor and Scorpix were ultimately evenly matched, and Lycor had to leave. The gorillas would eventually bombard the spire with the Gorbav Gun, and though the Crawlers attempted to make a peace treaty between every faction in the region (and succeeded in making peace with the local scorpion and eagle Forgotten forces), the eagles and gorillas eventually went to war with each other. The Crawlers refused to fight, unless the gorillas attacked the region. King Bliston's kidnapping After Gorbav called upon King Bliston to come to the Gorilla HQ for more negotiations, they entered a cave, where they blocked radio communication. They entered deep down, where Gorbav and his Securitate forces betrayed and arrested King Bliston, and held him in a massive, top secret, maximum security prison. Scorponok eventually found and rescued him. The Final Battles After the Phoenix had Bachell restore the Chi falls, the inlanders and Crawlers became evenly matched due to both sides now having an equally large amount of chi. The war presumably would've dragged to an eventual stalemate if not for the Ice Hunters interrupting and defeating the Crawler Empire, bringing the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire war to a close. Battle of the Iron Mountains As part of his secret plan to draw out Scortica and the Combine, Scorpix regrouped the scorpion army and marched into the Iron Mountains to seemingly attack the ravens, who'd built a civilization there. Against the opinion of Bliston, who viewed the attack as illogical on account of not yet knowing its true purpose, Scorpix attacked a Raven outpost, and a fierce battle ensued, only for the tides to be drastically turned by a sudden intervention of the Brotherhood of Vultures, who defeated and froze many of the ravens, Scorpix, and over 70% of the royal scorpion army. Uprising While most of the scorpion army was in the inlands fighting the Chima Alliance, the Combine Separatists betrayed the Crawler Empire and seized Scorpion Cavern Castle for themselves, under Scortica's leadership. Scorden Freeman, his allies, the Forgotten, and high-ranking Crawler Empire scorpions Scorponok and Scorpius—along with the shadow force loyal only to Scorponok, and what was left of the Praetorian Guard—ended up allying with the Forgotten against their common enemy. Scorponok, Scorden and Scorpius infiltrated the Combine Citadel while the rest of their respective factions evacuated the Imperial and Forgotten civilians from the Scorpion Cavern Castle below, which was destroyed by the Bears. With the help of Lycor, the evacuation was successful. Scorponok crippled Scortica and escaped along with Scorpius just before Scorden killed Breen and the Citadel was destroyed; the remaining Combine were buried by the Bears' bombardment. Battle of Black Fang Mountain The gorillas somehow made inexplicable tunnels beneath the Great Desert in order to get through the Outland Mountains and into the Outlands. There, they formed a blockade around Black Fang Mountain and demanded that a treaty be signed. But Bliston, who'd just returned to his HQ, scoffed at this, commenting that the last time he signed a treaty with the gorillas, Gorbav had backstabbed and imprisoned him. Due to this, Bliston refused to sign another treaty with the gorillas, and ordered the bats to stage a bombing and aerial bombardment upon the Gorilla blockade. It was then revealed that most of the Bat army was in the Outland mountains and in the jungle around Black Fang Mountain. The gorilla blockade was destroyed by the bats' bombardment. Gorbav died of a stroke back at the Gorilla HQ, and as a result of the destruction of their blockade and this fall in command, Gorvan took command of the remaining gorillas and retreated. Arrival of the Icebears Soon after the gorillas retreated, the icebears arrived in Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier, attacking and freezing Black Fang Mountain to fulfill the Prophecy of Black Mountain, with no regard for the inhabitants of the mountain getting frozen. The Bats fought against the icebears, but their chi laser weapons were no match for the Ice Hunters' powers, and most of the Bat tribe was defeated and frozen. Bliston dueled Icestrike himself near the summit of the frozen mountain, and sacrificed himself so the rest of the royal family could escape, becoming frozen in the process. The battle of Black Fang Mountain, along with the Battle of the Iron Mountains before it, were not only two of the last battles of the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, but also the first two battles of the Crawler—Ice Hunter War. Category:Wars Category:Chima Alliance Category:Crawler Empire Category:All Articles